Under The Christmas Tree
by optimisticrealist72
Summary: Harry wants to decorate for Christmas, but Severus is reluctant. SLASH Snarry. Rated for mentions of sex. Second in my Christmas Challenge.


**Under The Christmas Tree**

_Hello again! Yeah, even I have to admit that my first story for this challenge was pretty terrible… No plot what-so-ever… XD_

_**Warnings:** Fluff, Slash, SS/HP. Post-Hogwarts. Mentions sex, but nothing in detail. The Malfoy's are good._

_**Disclaimer: **Still don't own._

**This is for my Epic Christmas Challenge! A Slash pairing a day! Yesterday: Sirius/Remus, Today: Severus/Harry.**

_**FOR THE LAST DAY, VOTE FOR A PAIRING ON MY PROFILE! If a choice you want isn't on there or you don't have an account, leave it as a review!**_

* * *

><p>"Sev, where did you say you put the ornaments?" A voice called from across the house, and Severus gritted his teeth. Somehow Harry had managed to convince him to go all-out this Christmas. Garlands, mistletoe, colorful ornaments – everything. And not only did he have to participate in putting all the decorations up and live with them in his home for a month, but he also had to tolerate the brats friends for a Christmas Eve party that Harry decided to host. If Severus had had his way, they would have a quiet, low-key Christmas, just the two of them and maybe a small tree. But over the years, it seemed Harry's Slytherin side had been awakened. He had used the sneaky, underhanded tactic of asking him during <em>sex<em>, when he _knew _Severus would say yes to anything. In any other situation, he would've been proud. But knowing _he _was the one being manipulated…

"They're in the attic, Harry." Severus growled back, sitting moodily in front of the fire, a glass of amber liquid in one hand. Merlin knows he would need it. Harry had the tendency to go overboard with the holidays. A few moments later, Harry came down the stairs with two dusty boxes trailing behind.

"Pouting is unbecoming, you know." Severus snarled at Harry's reminder.

"I'm not _pouting, _you insolent brat!" Harry just rolled his eyes, undeterred.

"Fine, then. _Brooding. _Is that better?" Severus grumbled at the sarcasm, and showed no reaction as Harry settled next to him on the couch, leaning into the taller frame. "Severus, could you please help? Maybe show some enthusiasm?" Severus snorted. _Enthusiasm. _It wasn't an emotion he showed often, not even for potions. "Or at least not brood on the couch while I have to decorate this whole house by myself! Please? For me?" He sighed.

"Harry… You know I don't like Christmas…" But even as he said it, his arm wrapped around Harry's shoulder and pulled him closer. His husband sighed and snuggled up against his side, though Severus would deny ever _snuggling _in his life.

"Sev, you don't like any holiday." Severus snorted.

"Not true. I like that one American holiday. What's it called? Oh, right, Thanksgiving." Harry jabbed him sharply in the side with his elbow, but was holding back laughter.

"That's only because we don't celebrate it."

"Your point is?" Harry chuckled as he stood up, grabbing the glass out of Severus's hand and placing it on the coffee table.

"If you're not going to help, at least try and look like you want to be here." Severus grimaced slightly as he watched Harry pull out an ornament. Going up on his toes, he stretched as high as he could but still couldn't seem to reach the top branches. Severus sighed as he watched. The candles in the tree illuminated Harry's raven hair and reflected off soulful eyes. Severus would have called it beautiful. But he didn't seem happy. He wasn't smiling or laughing as he usually did. Harry was somber as he placed another ornament on the tree with care. And Severus found that he missed the smile, that he wanted to see it again. Standing silently, he glided over to the box of ornaments. He knew that when he started decorating, he wouldn't get a break until it was done. But if he saw Harry smile again… it would be worth it. He came up behind Harry, wrapping an arm around his waist as he placed the ornament on the top branches.

"There better be something for me to get out of this." He grumbled half-heartedly, but Harry's grin was radiant.

"Well, I can promise one thing…" Harry leaned up and whispered in his ear. Severus's eyes took on a predatory gleam and he positively smirked as he watched Harry go to retrieve more decorations, swinging his hips as he went. Yes, it would definitely be worth it.

* * *

><p>On Christmas Eve, Severus was leaning against a wall, nursing a glass of champagne as he watched Harry mingle from afar. Lucius ended up drifting next to him at one point, eyeing the decorations.<p>

"And how did he get you to help him decorate, again?" Lucius asked, raising an eyebrow. Severus smirked over his glass.

"Why, sex under the Christmas tree, of course." Ignoring his friend's sputtering, he made his way over to capture Harry under the mistletoe.

* * *

><p><em>Longer then the last one, at least! Don't forget to vote on the final Slash pairing you want!<em>

_Review! Tomorrow: Draco/Harry._


End file.
